Twins Tested
by KitoH
Summary: Jack and Cherry have got their brother, father and friends, but their lives are turned upside down yet again when the Fearlings are back for revenge, possessing a powerful spirit. Do they have what it takes to overcome the tests set for them and fix the damage? (Part of J.A.C.K series)
1. Like Father, Like Son

**Re-written: 4/11/17**

* * *

The workshop was nice and quiet. The elves were visiting their relatives, the Gnomes, in Thailand. It was a family reunion that was once every 200 years and it lasted for 2 weeks. That meant that the yetis and North could work on the presents in peace. Unfortunately, like any other time, it was not meant to be.

"Nicholas!? Nicholas!? Where are you!?"

"I'm in my office." Kozmotis smashed the door open, smashing an ice plane as well. The former Nightmare King winced as North screamed.

"Sorry about the plane, but this is an emergency."

North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I am thinking Jack is not allergic to anything. Well, maybe he is having allergic reaction to pineapples picked on the 21st May..."

Kozmotis face palmed himself. This man and his nonsense ramblings. "No. Nothing to do with allergic reactions. Your gonna hafta come to my place. Quickly."

"Alright, I be over soon." Kozmotis left quickly, his poncho billowing behind him just as North laughed loudly. The man didn't realise that he sounded exactly like Jack he panicked. He used the same tone, same slang (hafta instead of have to) and same amount of passion when he talked about something he loved.

* * *

North arrived at the Pitchiner mansion half an hour later in good spirits. He managed to recreate the broken ice plane and made several improvements. Bunnymund stood at the front door, leaning against the door frame impatiently. Unlike North, he wasn't so happy. Before North could greet the 6'1 warrior, Aster pulled the older man behind him muttering about 'Easter comin up' and 'getting grey hair before it was due.' North pulled from Aster's grasp and followed as the Pooka made several turns left, then right, then right again and...

North gave up trying to remember the directions. They arrived at Kozmotis' office where you could hear arguing coming from the inside. Jack and Cherry sat on two beanbags, facing each other, shouting loudly. Aster tried to shut them up but that didn't faze them. They stood up and continued to argue. They were talking too fast and too loud so North couldn't understand why the two were this heated. There was a blood stain on the back of Cherry's hoodie and both made frantic movements when they spoke. Cherry threw her arms in the frustration and slumped back into her grey beanbag. Tears streaked her face. Jack's eyes were shiny but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't cry. He had never cried in his life. But you could see the distress written in CAPITALS over his face. Jack shouted something and Cherry rubbed her head in annoyance. It was then that they began to slow down just enough for North to understand the situation.

"I don't care Jack! I've told you so many times! I can handle it! It's just a gash!"

"Yeah! Made by a whip! There's no whips here! One moment you're fine, the next you're a brunette again and you have a bloody gash on your back! Which was clearly made by a whip! It can't be anything else! You used to come with several across your back at a time! And do you even know how deep it is!? You'll get your whole back infected if you don't let me help!"

"I'm not baby who's been dropped head first on the ground, and urgently needs medical attention. I don't care about my back! And last time I checked, you turned to a brunette too!"

"It doesn't matter if you're a baby or not! You! Need! Help!"

"BOTH OF YA SHUT UP! ALL THIS SHOUTING'S WORKING YA BOTH UP!" Bunny took a big breath then explained what was going to happen in a calmer tone. "Jack, leave yar sister alone. Cherry, I'll have a look now. Uncle Koz, tell North what happened." Aster sat next to Cherry and began tending to her wounds. Jack lay down on the floor and was about to fall asleep when Kozmotis picked him up and put the boy in his lap. Jack pouted and began fiddling with random things on the desk. The reformed spirit began to explain to the Guardian of Wonder everything that had happened since the twins came for breakfast.

"Hmmm.." North stroked his beard in thought. "I vill return to Pole and question Manny." North left and Cherry abruptly ran out of the room. Kozmotis sent a questioning look at Aster.

"She's lookin fur Dusk. This whole situation has shaken her up. He grabbed Jack before he could go after his twin. "Give the Sheila some space. If yar lookin' fur something ta do, ya can come and help me in the Warren." Jack sighed and followed Aster out.

Kozmotis went up to his window and rubbed his aching head. Looking after the twins was harder then he originally thought. He wondered why they had turned human so suddenly. They had been fine yesterday.

He looked the sky and almost fell backwards in shock when the sky flashed black.

"No. It's impossible..."


	2. Queen of Sarcasm

**Re-written: 6/11/17**

* * *

"Manny!? We need you now! What happening to twins!?"

"It is the Test of Twins, North. Every spirit twin has went through this challenge and every one of them has failed. The test challenges the bond between 2 spirit twins. If they fail, like every other partaker has, they will be sent to the world of Oblivion, a place, once entered, cannot be exited. There are 3 challenges that must be completed. They vary each time. But I'm afraid there is a dire reason for the test. After Kozmotis' return, the Fearlings stole the soul of a well needed spirit. It's..." But before MiM could inform the Santa of the poor spirit, he disappeared. There was no moon in the sky. Somehow, Manny had vanished.

"MiM! Manny! What happened!? Who was it!?" The questions were met with silence. Worried, North went to his office and smashed the red button on his desk. The Northern Lights flickered to life, beckoning not only the Guardians but Kozmotis and Cherry. They needed all hands on deck.

North wasn't disappointed when all of the Guardians, Cherry, Dusk and Kozmotis arrived within 5 minutes of the signal.

"Sit down all. I have be spoken to Manny and he is explained why twin now brownettes."

"It's brunettes, North." Interjected Tooth.

"That's what I said Toothy. Now..." North explained.

When North finished telling them about Manny's sudden disappearance, Sandy went to the window and made a telescope out of Dreamsand. He looked all over the Milky Way but the MiM was nowhere, as if he didn't exist in the first place. He signed to the others in the room about Manny being absolutely gone. Tooth tried thinking of reasons why Manny would vanish in the middle of the most crucial sentence. But no matter what excuse she concocted, none sounded right. North, Tooth, and Sandy continued to talk (or sign) about Manny and so never noticed that the 5 other spirits in the room weren't paying attention. Cherry, Jack, Aster, Dusk and Kozmotis were all thinking about the Test of Twins.

'Jack and I have a stronger bond than most twin siblings. I don't see why it needs to be tested.'

'I'm confident that we will pass the test. Well, maybe. We do tend to argue a lot lately. But our bond should be strong enough to pass this dumb test.'

'They are strong in power, but what if they fail. These days they're constantly at each other's neck. I don't want my spirit companion and her twin to be sent to Oblivion.'

'The ankle-biters better pass this ridiculous challenge. Ah just 'ope they c'n pull through.'

'I only got them back last week! Why is it always me!? We've been separated for centuries! My children don't need this stress now. I wonder who was captured by the Fearlings. And why. Wait the Test of Twins? Tha..."

Kozmotis p' line of thought was cut off as an envelope appeared in the centre of the table. Aster leaned forward and yanked the piece of paper from the larger than necessary piece of wood on legs. He opened it and he read aloud.

" _Dear every spirit within the Globe Room,_

 _The first challenge for the twins is that they 'ave to become part of the 'uman world without using their powers._

 _Good Luck_."

"Wait!" exclaimed Jack as he stood. "We still have our powers!?" It was then that everyone realised that the twins' staffs were on their necks but their hoods were down. Cherry placed her hand on the staff which was around her neck, watching in slight confusion as it appeared in her hand.

"How does it still work!? We can only use our powers as Winter Spirits!"

"See if it works." Prompted Jack. Cherry aimed at the envelope that was now on the table. A blast of ice shot out of the end and froze the piece of paper.

She willed for the staff to return to the chain like before. Once it did, everyone began discussing a plan.

They left for their homes 5 hours later with a fully fledged plan.

Tommorow, Kozmotis would take them to get school supplies and they would attend the same high school as Jamie. After applying for the school, they would tell Jamie everything. And only Jamie. They couldn't risk the wrong people finding out.

The first thing they went to get was school bags. Jack got a dark blue backpack with several hidden pockets so he could hide anything important. Cherry got a sky blue shoulder bag which matched her hoodie. It had a silver sparkling snowflake on the front. They both got stationary that matched their bags and sighed in relief when their father told them the school didn't have a uniform. That meant they didn't have to take off their necklace on which their staffs were on.

Kozmotis took their stuff and Cherry soon found herself outside Jamie's bedroom window with Jack giving the young boy, several signals which obviously made sense to him because he nodded, and made a few signs back. Jack pulled Cherry into an alleyway and told her that Jamie would come in 10 minutes. Dusk was busy practicing a very useful trick.

"Hey!? Where did your giant wolf go!?"

Cherry held out her hand smugly. "Here."

On her hand sat Dusk, looking exactly like Cherry had found him centuries ago. The cute pup even turned on to his back so Jack would tickle his tummy. There was only one difference. When Cherry had found him, he was about the size of a medium sized teddy bear. At the moment however, he was just larger than a teacup puppy.

"It's one of the powers that he only learned to control a while ago. While we are human, Dusk can easily take our places for the rest of Winter and easily come to school with us. Hiding in my bag of course."

"Hey Jack! Who's that?" The twins were so absorbed in their conversation, they didn't realise the arrival of Jamie Bennett who plonked down between them.

"Oh hi Jamie. This is my twin, Cherry Winters and her wolf friend, Dusk."

"Nice to meet you Jamie. Jack speaks quite highly of you. You are lucky. He speaks about me as one would talk about a mildly interesting match."

"That sounds about right. It's good to see my best friend has a twin who is fluent in sarcasm."

"Oh I'm not just fluent. I practically created sarcasm."

"Jamie, we have something to tell you and it's quite long so I suggest you sit down."

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"He's already sitting."

"Oh right. Anyway..."

Jack explained the everything that had happened since his birthday with Cherry inputting information here and there.

"Lemme get this straight. Pitch is your father and has turned back to his original form. The Easter bunny is your older brother. You guys have been turned human for a currently unknown amount of time. You'll both come to school with me and the Fearlings that turned Pitch into...well Pitch have taken over the soul of another spirit but we don't know who that spirit is because the Moon disappeared before North could find out."

"That sounds 'bout right." Said Jack. "Listen Jamie." He began, becoming more serious. "You can't tell ANYONE this. It's risky enough telling you but the more people we tell, the bigger chance of it getting to the Fearlings."

Jamie nodded. "I promise."

Cherry smiled. "Now that's sorted, do you want me to tell you what Jack did last week."

"Oh no you don't!" Jack lunged towards Cherry who started to tell Jamie, trying to dodge her twin's attacks at the same time.


	3. Quite The Fighter

**Re-written: 8/11/17**

* * *

Cherry and Jack were getting ready for their first day among society for the first time in roughly 301 years and they were admittedly scared. And who could blame them? They had been invisible for 3 centuries so could easily do anything and the humans would be none the wiser. Now that everyone could see them, they had to reel back on the amount of fooling around. That was probably harder for Jack then Cherry.

Another letter had appeared at the table when the Pitchiner's were having their dinner. Bunny and Dusk had been at the Warren for a few hours doing something shifty. But they wouldn't tell anyone. Anyway, the letter explained that the challenge would begin 24 hours of not using their powers. So that meant they could postpone it for as long as they wanted. The twins decided to get the whole thing over and done with. Once the challenge had started, they had 4 months to live as human teens. If either of them activated their powers during the 4 month period, they would be sent straight to Oblivion. They rolled the hoods of their hoodies up so if they were jumping around, their powers wouldn't accidentally activate and they could still wear them.

"Jack! Koz!" Cherry shouted, glancing under her messy duvet. "Have either of you seen Dusk!? It's almost time to go!"

"Did she come back from the Kangaroo's Warren!?" asked Jack, walking into her room, putting his pencil case in his bag as he went.

Bunny popped up behind him and shouted in Jack's ear, scaring him. "I'm not a Kangaroo, Frostbite!" He went to Cherry and held out his paws, revealing a tiny Dusk. "Here's your friend, Snowflake." He eyed her messy bed with disapproval but said nothing, probably planning to fix it himself.

"Thanks, and quit calling me Snowflake, Bigfoot!" She told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

Kozmotis walked in with two objects in one hand. "All three of you, behave. I can hear you from the library." He held out the objects to the twins. "I've got you two phones to use considering every other kid has one at your age. But if I find you messing around with them you'll have it taken off you faster then Jack can start a food fight. And no food fights Jack." He said, glaring at his son.

"But Daaaaaaaad..." Jack whined.

"No buts." Kozmotis ordered, finger up in the air as a warning. "Now both of you have to go straight to the headmaster's office. Ask Jamie to show you where it is."

"Both of ya have a good day!" Bunny said, happy to finally get a little piece and quiet around here.

Jack turned his new phone on and his eyes grew tenfold when he saw the time. "We gotta go." He grabbed Cherry by the arm and sped off. "Come on, Cherry. Bye guys!" Dusk yapped in farewell from Cherry's bag.

Kozmotis was about to go to his office to quickly check somethings when the twins ran back and gave himself and Aster a hug before running off again. He made eye contact with Bunny and they both burst into laughter.

Aster began to tidy Cherry's room and Kozmotis decided to help him considering he knew Aster would also do Jack's room. That would probably give the Pooka a heart attack.

* * *

The twins arrived at Jamie's house, hesitat to knock on the door. They weren't really nervous about going to school. They were worried they might end up activating their powers. They were also scared Jamie's mother would answer. When Jack eventually rapped on the door, one of their fears came true.

"Hello. Who are you two?" Mrs. Bennett looked at them curiously.

Jack relaxed upon seeing Jamie rushing around in the background. "We are friends of your son, Jamie. It's our first day at school and the promised to show us the way." answer Jack smoothly.

"Ah! Jamie was talking about his 2 older friends. From the way he said it, it sounded like he was talking about a pair of made up characters. Come on in. He's just got to eat breakfast. What are your names?" She inquired, leading them to the kitchen where there were many tasty aromas wafting around.

This time, Cherry answered. "I'm Cherry and this is my idiotic twin Jackson."

Her brother frowned at her use of his full name. "It's Jack and watch who your calling 'idiotic', missy."

Cherry sat down at the table and turned to Jack, her head sitting on her hand. "Tell me brother dearest, why would I want to watch you? I have better things to do than stalk you." She answered, a cheeky grin adorning her face.

"Don't forget that I'm older."

"Don't forget that if you fight with me, I'll tell Koz and you'll get into trouble."

Jack's eyes flashed with momenteral fear as he remembered his father had rencntly been the Boogieman, a spirit who knew just how to scare people to death if he wanted. But that fear left as soon as it came. He wasn't Pitch Black anymore. He was Kozmotis and he would never hurt either of the twins. "You wouldn't dare.."

"Try me." She replied, sticking her tongue out

Mrs. Bennett chuckled and interrupted before they could continue arguing, popping a tray of freshly baked muffins in between them on the table. "My, my. Your both quite competitive aren't you? Would you both like a muffin?" She offered.

"Yes please, Mrs. Bennett." said Jack, slightly over enthusiastically. Cherry shook her head at her brother's extreme sweet tooth. Being a close acquaintance to the a Tooth Fairy restricted his usual amount of sugar so he had to fill up with it when she wasn't around.

"Oh please. Call me Susie."

"MUM! SOFIE'S STOLE MY JUMPER AND WON'T GIVE IT BACK!" Shouted Jamie, from upstairs.

Mrs. Bennett shook her head.

"Shall I get it?" asked Cherry, an idea slowly taking shape in her mind.

"You can try, but that girl's a fighter."

Cherry took her bag off and smirked. "So am I."

She found Sofie trying on her brother's jumper in her little pink bedroom. She kneeled down in front of the younger girl and introduced herself. "Hey, Sofie. I'm Cherry, your brother's new friend. I'm sure he's told you about me and my brother. He's gonna help us get to the school but needs his jumper."

Sofie made a little sad face which would make anyone coo. "But it's so cool! Like your hoodie!"

Cherry looked down at the article of clothing she was wearing. She had another one at home that she never used for it being too small for her. "Tell you what. If you behave all this week, I'll give you my other 'cool' hoodie."

Sofie looked up with big hopeful eyes. "Really?" Hell, if this is what the Guardians created, then Cherry REALLY wanted to be one. The glow that practically emitted Sophie was something she had seen Jack create when he started a snowball fight with the kids or when Bunny occasionally revealed himself on Easter. That was the glow of pure innocence. She never knew that something as small as giving away her old hoodie would make Sophie so happy and innocent. She felt a slight jealousy over Jack who WAS a Guardian. But she pushed it to the back of her head, completely ignoring it.

"Yes of course. In fact, if you keep your end of the promise you can help me fix it so it will fit you. I can teach you."

The younger girl became even more excited. "Yes, please! I promise I'll be good!"

"Well then, you better give back the jumper or the tickle monster will eat you up!" Sophie squealed and ran off with Cherry chasing after her making growling noises.

"Here! Jamie! Quick!" Sophie tossed the jumper at her brother's face quickly.

"Thanks Soph. What's the rush?"

Sophie, however, couldn't answer as Cherry had caught up and began tickling her furiously. Jack and Susie came to see what the commotion was about. They saw Cherry tickling a laughing Sophie and a happy Jamie putting on his jumper.

"Come on, sis, or we'll be late for our first day of school."

"You don't care." She deadpanned.

Jack flashed a smile in response. "You know me too well."

"Alright, just let me tell Susie something. I'll be out in a moment." Jamie and Jack left and Sophie went to find her school shoes. While Cherry was grabbing her bag she told Mrs. Bennett about the deal she made with Sophie.

"Bye, Susie!" Cherry said as she began to leave.

"Wait. I was wondering if you and your brother wanted to have a sleepover this weekend." Susie said with a small smile.

Cherry was tempted to say 'yes' but she knew she had to ask Kozmotis. "I would like to and I bet Jack would as well. But I have to ask my dad first."

Suse nodded in understanding. "Of course. Let me know once you've asked. Have fun!"

The twins and Jamie said their goodbye and made their way to school. A glow came from the necklaces the twins wore. It could only mean one thing.

The challenge had begun.


	4. Alex Newquest

**Re-written: 14/11/17**

* * *

Jamie lead them to the headmaster's office and then raced off to class before he was late. When the door opened the two partakers of the Test of Twins saw a jolly looking man. He looked like the human interpretation of Santa. (The mortal interpretation was so off. North was pretty fit for a spirit his age. The only thing they got right was the fact that he loves cookies and milk).

"Why, hello there! You must be the Pitchiner twins! Come in! Come in! Have a seat!" The twins were slightly pissed at being called the 'Pitchiner twins'. They were individuals with names, not two people under a label. But they hid their hate and sat down. The headmaster introduced himself as Headmaster Dinkle. Either not noticing or deciding to ignore the twins' attempts at not laughing, he explained what happened and what was expected of them. They were given their timetables which had a lot of blank spaces. He then told them by the end of the week, they had to chose some electives, they were to have a minimum of 2 and a maximum of 5. He passed them each a list of the electives and escorted them to their class.

They had maths first. The teacher was a nice woman named Mrs. Claire. She introduced them to the class and then told them to take the two spare seats right at the back. They whispered to each other about what they thought of the place so far. When Jack brung up the topic of the headmaster, they both had a silent laughing fit. Other than that, nothing eventful happened. They met Jamie during their 15 minute break.

"Jack!"

"You want me to do it again?

 _Dinkle, Dinkle, big fat man._

 _I wonder if you have a diet plan._

 _About the size of an elephant,_

 _Tell me, have you spilt any pants?_

 _Dinkle, Dinkle, big fat man._

 _I wonder if you have a diet plan."_

"Jack, don't get us into trouble."

"Listen to your sister Jack. I want to go through high school without my mother having to send me to Africa because I've been excluded from every school here!" The three laughed and then Jack felt something poking his shoulder. It was a boy from their form class. His name was Alex Newquest.

"Hey. You wanna play some basketball with us?"

Jack answered. "No thanks. In case you didn't notice but I'm having a conversation with my sister and my best friend."

"I don't know why you hang out with them both. I mean having a best friend several years younger than you isn't going to do anything in favour of your reputation. And hanging out with girls so often people wonder if you'd rather be a girl instead of a boy." Jack outside looked passive, maybe slightly infuriated. But on the inside he was laughing at what was going to become of this guy's pride.

"Excuse me." Cherry got up from where she was sitting, one hand on her hip. "So because he spends time with a female that means everyone will think he wants to be a girl. So what about your parents, huh?" By this point she had started making hand gestures with her other hand. "Do people go around saying 'oh look. He wants to be a girl because he goes home and spends time with his wife!?' Come on. Look me in the eye and tell me that happens. See? You know why you can't? Because no one says that! My brother can spend time with any gender and any age. You make another judgement about who he spends his own time with and I'll hand you, your burned ass on a silver platter. Get lost!"

She snatched up her bag and made her way towards the library with Jack and Jamie laughing happily behind her. If she got angry, she was proper scary. For the boys, it was only funny because it wasn't directed at them. That and they knew if Cherry is angry with you and can shoot ice, she will do so gladly. She didn't turn back to give a last glare at Alex because just then Kozmotis called to ask how their days was going so far. Maybe if did she turn back she would of seen the smile that appeared on Alex Newquest's face.


	5. Cliché

**Re-written: 6/12/17**

* * *

Cherry and Jack were home within 5 minutes flat, even though the mansion was 1.5 miles away from the bloody school and add the fact that they had to jump through a hole to get into the front garden. Nevertheless, their competitive streak allowed this and they managed to give Kozmotis a heart attack.

"Ahh!" Cherry noticed him hiding something behind him. It looked to be black but that was all she picked up before he moved it from her line of sight. "How did you get home so fast!?"

Jack explained. "We were having a race and Wind managed to give us a push. That's how we were so fast."

Kozmotis rolled his eyes at the mention of their competitive streaks. "Well, how was your first day?"

Yep. Give him a round of applause ladies and gentlemen, because even though he was a spirit that existed before school, he asked he same cliché every parent does. Now, we can all guess what his kids said, can't we?

...

...

Of course we can!

"It was fine." But no. Unlike other cliché parents, that didn't classify as an answer. (Seriously, if we all had parents like Kozmotis then we could add another thing to the list of ways our childhood screwed us up.

"It was your first back among thousands of people who can understand you and see you..."

"Dad. It's school. There is nothing exciting about it." Moaned Jack. But then he perked up, remembering something. "There were only two interesting things that happened. One we found out that the headmaster is REALLY fat. I even made a rhyme! And this boy from our class ridiculed who I hung out with and Cherry roasted his pride."

Kozmotis gave a disapproving look towards Jack. "You don't call people fat. It's rude."

Jack's face adopted a thoughtful expression. "Ok. He's extremely bloated." Kozmotis face palmed himself as Cherry and Jack laughed. When they calmed down, Cherry remembered Mrs. Bennett's offer.

"Question. Can we stay at Jamie's and Sophie's place this weekend? Their mum said it was alright."

Kozmotis hesitated. He wanted to spend a bit of quality time with his kids since they hadn't known each other long. "Well..."

Then Cherry and Jack both made puppy faces up at him (he was EXTREMELY tall compared to them) and spoke simultaneously. "Please, dad..."

To that, Kozmotis groaned. He really wished Cherry wouldn't say dad when she really wanted something. It compelled him to give her what she wanted, which is exactly why she did it. She knew it broke him. It also made him feel a bit upset. She didn't trust him enough to call him dad all the time like Jack did. She didn't realise how much it hurt when she only used it for her own gain. But Kozmotis couldn't deny her anything when she said it. "Fine." The twins cheered and Dusk began yapping at a laughing Pooka who had seen everything, unbeknownst to them.

"Both of ya are puttin' poor Koz through 'ell, ya realise." They laughed, not knowing the deeper meaning to Aster's statement, and they spent time together that evening before Kozmotis shooed all four to bed so he could get some shut-eye.

* * *

 _He had been standing here for years. The only thing he could get was the occasional message from his wife. It would make him smile hearing the recordings of his children's voices. The ones he treasured the most were the ones where they were talking to each other. Just because they had parents that were seperated, didn't mean the twins too, had to part._

 _But in some of the recordings he could hear Cherry being abused. It killed him to hear the pain and desperation in her voice as she begged for mercy. He could fix it soon. The next day, he was due to be released of his duty as prison guard and he could finally go and live with his family. He hadn't told Amelia yet. The next day was her birthday and it was going to be his present to her._

 _"Please...help..."_

 _He snapped to attention. He recognised that voice. It was Cherry's voice. But he didn't have any messages with him. He heard it again._

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _It was coming from the prison he was guarding. He looked past the bars but couldn't see a thing this late at night. All that he could see was shifting shadows, one taking the form of a young girl._

 _What was his daughter doing in this universe, let alone in the prison?_

 _"Someone...help me...!"_

 _Kozmotis didn't waste another minute. He found the key looped on his belt and quickly shoving it into the lock, opening the cell. He pulled the door open wider and took a step forward. That step alone changed his life forever. Fearlings entered his soul and began twisting all the good within. In his place, stood a spirit whose skin had turned an eclipse grey. His hair was now spiky instead of his usual slicked back style. He wore a black robe made of the shadows and his eyes turned from an icy blue to a sparkling gold. Kozmotis Pitchiner was gone. He was now Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, the Boogieman._

* * *

Kozmotis shot up, gasping for oxygen. Sweat trickled his brow and fear was evident in his eyes. He got up and made his way towards Cherry's room. He pulled up her desk's chair to the bed and sat down next to the sleeping girl. Her hand was on Dusk's head who at the moment, was normal size.

"She's alright." Kozmotis reminded himself. "It was just a nightmare." Kozmotis began stroking her hair. He looked at the mirror across from him and wondered why such an old memory came back to the forefront of his mind.

He heard the sound of a clock ticking and watched in horror as his eyes gained a golden tint.


	6. J-A-C-K

**Re-written: 6/12/17**

* * *

Over the next few days, Cherry had seen a drastic change in Alex's behaviour. He was polite and sometimes spent time with herself, Jack and Jamie. It was strange. What was also strange was that flowers would magically appear within her locker.

"This is scary. How did anyone find out my combination!?" She said wide eyed to her brother as she pulled out a handful of roses. He shrugged in response.

When Friday rolled around, all these strange things were pushed away.

Jack couldn't stop talking about the sleepover. They had taken all their stuff to the Bennett household in the morning and had bid their father goodbye. He wouldn't see either of them until Monday after school. Dusk was to stay at home.

The end of school came and the 2 Pitchiners and 2 Bennett children ran back, eager to get started. They ate their food then immediately ran outside, playing games that ranged from 'tag' to 'stuck-in-the-mud' to 'I Dare You.' They came inside at tea time, enjoying some homemade pizza with cake and custard for dessert. Jamie led the other 3 to his room where they watched the Smurfs. (Cherry and Sophie picked it).

The next day, Jack spent his time with Jamie racing and playing football (or soccer depending on where you live) while Cherry showed Sophie how to cross stitch on a cross stitching board. It was safer and Sophie seemed to be a natural. While they were stitching, the radio put on a song Cherry recognised. She began singing along and when the song finished, the female Bennett was gaping. Cherry had an amazing singing voice. The song had several people singing and Cherry could change her pitch to match. It was awesomeness. Sophie began asking so many questions. They were all different variations of the same question.

How was she so good at singing?

After a minute he girls realised Jack and Jamie were back, and the smile on Jack's face was one that displayed one thing.

Pride.

I mean how many brothers can say their sister is the most talented when it came to the arts ever. From actual art to drama, from music to sewing, this girl was silently being named the 'Woman of the Arts' by her older twin, that's how good she was. (The only thing she was uneasy in was the art of dance, that was his area of expertise.)

She blushed and hid behind her dark brown curls.

Then Jack remembered.

"Hey Cherry! Guess what!?" He didn't leave anytime to answer because he was quick to answer the question. "Our family stems off me!"

Jamie groaned while Cherry asked, "How?"

"Well, there's me, Aster, You, then dad." Seeing her confused expression, he continued. "Think about the first initials in that order."

Cherry thought about it. 'Jack, Aster, me, Koz. Hmmmm. J, A, C, K...Oh my god. It spells J.A.C.K!'

"It spells your name!" exclaimed Cherry, faking horror. "I'm gonna get Koz to disown me so you can't do that!"

Susie came in. "What's all the commotion?" Jack stood in front with Cherry and Jamie making signals that clearly showed ' _don't-ask',_ behind him.

"Umm. Never mind." She said with a confused look. "Come on, time to eat." The four children enjoyed a dinner of home made pasta before watching the Lego Batman movie. (That was Jack and Jamie's choice).

On Sunday they went to the forest and made a little fort. It was near Jack's treehouse home. They made it big enough for them all to fit inside comfortably. They occasionally stopped for a quick sandwich. That night, they didn't watch a movie because they were shattered. They practically fainted when they touched their beds.

* * *

Kozmotis left for the garden the moment all three of his children left (remember Aster was technically his son now). He arrived at the pond and stepped into the middle. But he didn't get wet. Instead he slowly sank. He arrived at a secret room with a thing that resembled a caldron with water inside.

The spirit put his hand on the surface of the water and thought about the question he had.

 _What was happening to him?_

He withdrew his hand, noticing that his eyes were blue again. The water showed him something that horrified him.

One of the Fearlings was female and had planted an egg in his soul. And it had hatched.


	7. Rumours

**Re-written: 6/12/17**

* * *

Monday morning and Cherry was about to jump off a cliff. Someone had snuck into her locker and had put not 1, not 2 but 3 bunches of flowers. One for Saturday, one for Sunday and obviously one for today. And like all the bunches before them, they ended up in the garbage. Whoever was doing it, left no note but now that Cherry thought about it, she thought she knew who it was.

At lunch, she hunted the school for a certain student who went by the name Alex Newquest. She found the boy in a secluded corner of the field. There was no one around. "OK Newquest. What's with the flowers?"

He smirked. "So you finally figured it out." He took a step forward and when Cherry tried to move back she found herself against a wall that had magically appeared. "I like you, Cherry." Cherry felt her chest tighten as Alex came too close for comfort. She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth to do so, he pressed his lips against Cherry's, silencing her.

* * *

The next day, Alex Newquest announced that he and Cherry were 'a thing.' But when anyone asked, Cherry denied it. Most people concluded she was nervous to be in a relationship. Except for Jack.

"Cherry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are the rumours true?"

They were both in Jack's room filling in the last few questions of their homework. Cherry turned to give him a tired look as if this question had been asked all day. And it had.

"No."

"I believe you." Said Jack, after a pause

* * *

Jack was ready to kill Newquest. The boy would keep spreading rumours of his 'girlfriend' and had now said that they were going on a date to the karaoke club the next day after school. The boy would keep pulling Cherry away from her brother. He barely saw her anymore during school, especially since they shared only 2 electives. Art and Drama. Those were Jack's only electives while Cherry also took Design Technology and Music.

Whenever he did see her, she seemed stressed. If anyone spoke to her, she would snap at them. She spent all her spare time by herself and would only come out to grab a small piece of fruit to eat. Only because someone claimed they were dating.

But after the 'date' Cherry was back to her perky self. Jack had no clue what had happened until someone in the class showed him the video.

* * *

A familiar song played but Jack was sure he didn't know it. Until Cherry started singing along. It was 'Take a Hint' originally sung by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth Gillies. Her voice was powerful but the idiot thought she was singing it to others. But he finally got it when Cherry 'accidentally' spilled her drink all over him. He was about to leave at the end of the song but Cherry pushed him into the puddle of juice and stalked out. The video was about to end but Jack caught her lifting up her middle finger.

No wonder she was better.

All the girls avoided Alex and Cherry was back to normal.

At lunch the next day, Jack sat by Cherry and began stealing her food.

"Hey! Eat your own food!"

Jack took another chip from her plate. Cherry grabbed his drink and poured it over her own food when Jack went to quickly check his phone. Then she drank all her water and waited. Jack reached out and was ate another chip. He spluttered on the soggy potato and reached for his juice but found nothing in it. He took Cherry's water bottle but that was also empty. In that time, Cherry had finished her brother's food. Jack pouted upon realising he had been conned by his little sister.

In Art, after lunch, Cherry pulled out a cookie and slid it towards her brother, who gave her a grateful smile and happily ate it.

On the way home, Jack gave his tired sister a piggyback ride. She fell asleep on his back, her head on top of his.

* * *

She woke up when they arrived at home and they were met with an angered Kozmotis. He asked for Jack's phone and searched for something. He gave it back and the twins shouted in denial.

The article was labelled, ' **Twins incest at local high school!** '


	8. No Answers

**Re-written: 7/12/17**

* * *

They read the headline and began shouting, unable to believe that Kozmotis actually believed it. Then they saw his lip curl upwards. And then he started laughing. He clutched his sides and bent over.

He was pranking them!

Jack started shouting at his father while Cherry turned and crossed her arms. "What was that for Dad!?"

Kozmotis took another minute to fully calm down. Then he replied. "One, this was payback for all of your pranks. Two, it helped bring the article to your attention, didn't it?"

"It did, but we were scared you ACTUALLY believed it and that we would get into trouble." Jack went up to his father and stood on his toes to whisper something. "When we were human before, Cherry's adoptive mum would hurt her for no good reason. She was probably scared you would do the same."

Kozmotis' eyes widened in realisation. He was so caught up with the article's content, planning the prank and the realisation that a Fearling was within him, he had forgotten how the prank may of affected Cherry. He looked towards his child to see her back. But even he could tell, her breath was heavier than it should be. And you would be a fool not to realise that her body was shaking. She was having another panic attack but was hiding it. No one said she was doing a good job though. "Cherry..."

She turned her head so she was looking behind her. "Don't you 'Cherry' me." she said in a shaking breath. She ran off.

"Cherry! Wait!" Jack ran after her.

Kozmotis held his head and sank onto a nearby chair. He was so stupid. Unfaithful. That is exactly what he was. He couldn't even remember that his beloved child was abused. If he couldn't remember that, how could he be trusted to look after both of the twins? He claimed to love her so much but he barely knew a thing about the child.

 **Your children need disciplining. They shouldn't be allowed to talk back like that. They should fear and respect you. If they won't, you'll have to make them.**

At these thoughts his eyes turned gold and his skin began to grey. Words cannot describe the images that passed through his head.

Don't lose them. They're all you have left.

He blinked and the images disappeared. His skin and eyes returned to normal. He sunk onto his knees. He was a threat to his kids. If he had one negative moment, he would begin retransforming into Pitch Black. The good part of his soul couldn't always save him.

He heard Jack comforting Cherry in her room, his voice overlapping her sobbing."It's okay. You're safe."

Kozmotis looked up at an image of Jack, Cherry, Aster and Dusk. They four were in the Warren throwing paint and snow at each other. Seeing their happiness had come from one another and not him, made Kozmotis' heart feel heavy.

' _They'd be better off without me.'_

It was decided.

* * *

Jack woke up and expected to see at least his father in the kitchen, but the room was devoid of any person but himself. There was a folded piece of paper with the twins' names in it. Jack opened it and read aloud.

 _Dear Jack and Cherry,_

 _I'm sorry about yesterday and can only hope you have it in your hearts to forgive me._

 _There is something wrong with me. I cannot stay around you 'less I accidentally force you to use your powers. Do not look for me. Inform Bunny and stay with him. There is a letter for him only in this envelope. It will shock you if you attempt to open it. It will be safer as I may come back here against my will. I wish you both all the best in your challenge._

 _Yours,_

 _Kozmotis Pitchiner._

Just then Cherry walked in half asleep and lay her head on the table. Jack got a fork and poked her in the arm. "What's causing you to treat the table like your pillow?"

"None of your business." She mumbled into the table. There was a slight angry growl to her answer. She wasn't in a good mood after yesterday. She looked up and saw the letter Jack had in his hand. She woke up slightly when she saw her name on it. "What's that?"

Jack unlike his sister, barely hid anything from her. She was like his personal journal. She knew every one of his secrets. So it was slightly surprising when it looked like he was having an internal battle.

 _'I really don't know if I should tell her or not. I can't hide it, but I REALLY don't want to know how she'd react! Hmm. Life seems to hate me!'_

"Umm, we need to go to Bunny's place."

Cherry gave him a look that clearly said _you-are-an-idiot!_

"This may of slipped your mind but we have to go to school!"

Jack shook his head and grabbed his sister similar to how he did during the Christmas ball. Ignoring her protests, he went to Kozmotis' office and knocked a painting on the wall. It was a painting of an egg. A tunnel opened up underneath them and they fell through.

They found themselves next to a startled Aster in the Warren. "Why are ya both here?"

Without saying a word, Jack handed the closed envelope to his big brother. The Pooka opened it and his eyes moved back and forth. His expression after reading the letter was extremely different to his surprise at the twins' sudden arrival. A look of Fear entered his eyes. He met eyes with Jack and indicated to Cherry's confused face. Jack replied by shaking his head.

Finally, Aster spoke up. "We need to go and see Mother Nature."

"Why!? Can anyone tell me what on Earth is happening!?"

"Buckle up!" Aster smacked the ground with his foot twice on the ground. They fell through and arrived outside Mother Nature's palace. The woman herself was nurturing her flowers when they arrived.

"Hello, you three. What brings you here?" Aster handed her the letter from Kozmotis. Her face went from kind and welcoming to stone hard. "I think you better come inside." She turned to a flower Sprite who was next to her. "Please tell everyone else to leave. I want it to be the four of us and no other Sprite. Before you leave, turn on the security system." The Sprite nodded and flew to do Mother Nature's bidding.

Cherry had long stopped demanding answers, hoping that this would give her what she needed.

Once they arrived in what resembled a living room, Aster asked, "Well, do you think he's right Sheila?"

Jack and Cherry knew that Sheila meant 'Woman'. But if anyone disrespected Mother Nature then... Well, just ask Old Man Winter.

If you can find him.

But to their utter shock, nothing happened. She just answered Aster.

"Yes, I think it's time."

Jack recollected himself and began to ask a question. "No disrespect, Mother Nature.."

"There's no need for formalities. Just call me Emily-Jane."


	9. Dance, Dance, Dance!

**A.N. I was talking to a friend who has been following this series for a while, and they asked why I put the twins through so much troubling times, so to prove them wrong in a sense, this one ends much more lighthearted.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack and Cherry gawked at Mother Nat...I mean Emily-Jane. Aster just smirked. Now that the fact had been brought to their attention, the twins began to notice the similarities. She was like a younger, female version of Kozmotis. They both had hair that was as black as night as well as the fact they shared the same slim face. The only visible difference was that Emily had eyes as green as Aster's.

"Yar both gonna catch flies if ya keep yar mouths open like that." They both closed their mouths but their surprised expressions remained. Aster explained that when their mother was found pregnant with a girl, she risked getting herself and the baby killed as the first born MUST be a male.. Kozmotis had offered to take her to his planet but then had remembered that only spirits could step foot on the foreign planet. Kozmotis begged a very powerful acquaintance of his to help. The baby was born a spirit and a spell had been performed so the rest of the village forgot about the pregnancy. The child was raised by Kozmotis as Emily-Jane, who became Mother Nature.

After Aster told the tale, Jack piped up.

"Two questions! First, which one of you are older?"

At this, Emily grimaced while Aster smiled broadly. "I'm older by 8 years!" Aster and Jack high fived each other while Cherry and Emily groaned at the boys but couldn't say anything because Jack asked his other question.

"Secondly, more importantly, do we have any other secret brothers or sisters or family members that you know of?"

Emily laughed and said "Not as far as we know." Emily began to ask Jack about his new life as a Guardian while Aster sat by Cherry.

"Everythin' alright, Snowflake?"

She sat quietly for a moment contemplating the question.

"No," she said in a small voice. "I'm not. Everyone but me knows what's going on. I..I just wanna know why no one will tell me."

Aster pulled her onto his lap, an easy feat considering the size difference.

"We didn't tell ya 'cause we didn't know 'ow'd ya react. J..Jack told me what happened yesterday, 'nd I honestly can't blame ya. But if you want the answers, read this."

Aster held out the letter that had been addressed to him, in front of his youngest sister. Her face was an image of pure shock.

"T..there's a Fearling inside him!" Her brother hugged her when he saw the tears begin to flow down her face. She felt guilt flood her. She had been horrible to Kozmotis yesterday and now she couldn't even apologise for her mistake.

She looked to he hands which sat on her lap. A little flicker of a black sand like substance trickled from her hands before vanishing. She looked up at Aster and noticed his wide eyes. He saw it as well. He flashed his eyes towards Emily-Jane and Jack then he shook his head. ' _Don't tell them_.' He said silently.

Cherry nodded and they waited for order to be restored amongst the four siblings.

"I think you should tell Mrs. Bennett what's going on." Stated Emily, simply.

"She won't believe us!" Protested Jack. "She'll think something else is up."

"Don't ya think she'll think somethings up if one day ya come to walk ta school with Jamie and the next day ya vanish?" Asked Aster, making the twins think about it.

* * *

Later that day, they found themselves being invited to stay the night in Mother Nature's castle.

They were all sitting in the same room as before. Aster was painting a few googies he had with him. Cherry was looking through the photos on her phone, letting Dusk's head absentmindedly. Mother Nature was giving instructions to her sprites. Jack didn't like it. He was the Guardian of FUN! Not the Guardian of FUNeral like behaviour! He whipped out his phone and typed in the name of a song. He turned his volume all the way up.

 ** _I got this feeling inside my bones  
_**

 ** _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on  
_**

 ** _All through my city, all through my home  
_**

 ** _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we in our zone  
_**

He began to dance to the music. Aster peered up from his egg painting, Emily watched while giving the last instructions to her sprites and Cherry put her phone down and watched with interest.

 ** _I got that sunshine in my pocket  
_**

 ** _Got that good soul in my feet  
_**

 ** _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops._**

 ** _Oooo!_**

 ** _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
_**

 ** _Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_**

Jack's feet were shifting around. His arms waving, just like the song described. Then without warning, he pulled Cherry onto her feet and showed her how it was done. She slowly began to get it and was soon dancing beside, mimicking his crazy moves. His moves were so wacky yet they fitted perfectly.

 ** _And under the lights when everything goes  
_**

 ** _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
_**

 ** _When we move, well, you already know  
_**

 ** _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
_**

He slowed and shifted side to side snapping his fingers, observing as his twin followed suit. However, he surprised her, when the music speeded up again, by practically exploding.

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _A feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
_**

 ** _All those things I shouldn't do  
_**

 ** _But you dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
_**

Emily finished with her instructions and the moment she did, the twins pulled her to her feet. Within the moment, they were all dancing.

 ** _I can't stop the feeling  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _I can't stop the feeling  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
_**

 ** _Ooh, it's something magical  
_**

 ** _It's in the air, it's in my blood, it's rushing on  
_**

 ** _I don't need no reason, don't need control  
_**

 ** _I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone  
_**

 ** _'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket  
_**

 ** _Got that good soul in my feet  
_**

 ** _I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops  
_**

 ** _Oooo!_**

Aster was still painting but more of his concentration was on his younger siblings. They had enough and pulled him to his feet. He was actually a pretty good dancer.

 ** _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally  
_**

 ** _Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop  
_**

 ** _Under the lights when everything goes  
_**

 ** _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close  
_**

 ** _When we move, well, you already know  
_**

 ** _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine  
_**

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance, come on  
_**

 ** _All those things I shouldn't do  
_**

 ** _But you dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
_**

 ** _I can't stop the feeling  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _I can't stop the feeling  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _I can't stop the feeling  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance  
_**

 ** _I_** ** _can't stop the feeling_**

 ** _So keep dancing, come on  
_**

The others stopped dancing and started to clap along with the beat. They watched Jack and his over energetic moves.

 ** _I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
_**

 ** _I can't stop the, I can't stop the  
_**

 ** _I can't stop the feeling  
_**

However, Jack quickly put a stop to that, as he pulled Cherry into the dance again. He heard her laugh, something he hadn't heard much lately. He pulled his older brother and sister with the same results. This was his job. He was the Guardian of Fun. He lived to make people happy. It was his center.

 ** _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you  
_**

 ** _So just dance, dance, dance, come on (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _All those things I shouldn't do  
_**

 ** _But you dance, dance, dance (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing  
_**

Whether it was children or his own family, Jack knew that he would forever put them in front of him. He didn't need cash or candy as a reward. His reward was hearing people laugh. And from now on, he resolved to reward himself as much as possible.

 ** _Everybody sing (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _Got this feeling in my body (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _Wanna see you move your body (I can't stop the feeling)  
_**

 ** _Got this feeling in my body  
_**

 ** _Break it down  
_**

 ** _Got this feeling in my body  
_**

 ** _Can't stop the feeling  
_**

 ** _Got this feeling in my body, come on!_**

Spirit or not.


	10. Notice

Hey Everyone

Sorry I haven't updated this in a while and this is not another update.

I was beginning to write the next chapter and had read through the story. But to me I couldn't make it work. The story wouldn't flow and I had some different ideas that wouldn't work with what I have written. But..

I AM NOT GIVING IT UP!

I am going to be re-writing it here and by 12th December I should have finished changing it. The changes will be made here. I will not be making a separate story for the re-written version.

Sorry to anyone who thought it was an update!

~KitoH


	11. Their Story So Far

**Over 3000 words! Sorry for the unexpected hiatus but I've finished changing the chapters. I would suggest going back and reading over it. One, to refresh yourselves. Two, because I've added a few...interesting details.;)**

 **This chapter goes over the 3 stories so far, (Frosting On The Cake, Cherry On Top and Twins Tested) as well as the backgrounds of the main characters that have scattered around.**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Picasso Penguin: Here it is! Don't worry. I'm not stopping this story anytime soon:)**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Picasso Penguin!**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Cherry and Jack walked towards the Bennett household, much earlier than they normally would. They both agreed that having Mrs. Bennett in on the situation would be very beneficial. But they were nervous about her reaction, to the fact that they are actually Winter Spirits that have been alive for over 300 years. It was probably the last thing she would expect.

And that was a small part of what they needed to tell her.

When they arrived at the Bennett household they had a silent argument about who was going to knock which ended up in them doing rock-paper-scissors.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" They mouthed so as not to alert anyone of their presence.

Jack was rock and Cherry was scissors. The latter groaned. She knocked, timidly, on the door. At first, there was nothing. Jack mouthed for her to try again. She raised her hand but quickly brought it back down as they noticed movement from the other side of the door. There was a click and suddenly the twins thought that it might not be to late to turn and run.

Susie Bennett opened the door. The twins quickly noticed she looked like she had been awake for a while. The woman hesitated. Should she really let them in after what she read yesterday? She looked at the two teens in front of her and decided to listen to their side of the story.

"Come in." She said after a while. They walked inside and were lead to the living room. Susie closed the door so none of her nosy kids would hear them if they woke up.

"Did you come to talk about the article?"

The twins were confused. "What arti-" began Jack before he remembered the incriminating title Kozmotis had shown them 2 days ago. "Oh." He exchanged a look with Cherry who sighed.

"It's not true." She said bluntly. "We haven't seen the actual content of it but we can assure you our bond is that of two close siblings, nothing more."

Mrs. Bennett let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "I'm sorry bu-"

"It's fine," interjected Jack. "You were just worried about the company of your children. Completely natural." He got his phone out and searched for the article. He read it aloud.

 **I'm a student who attends the local high school in Burgess.**

 **Almost 4 months ago, two students joined the school. They were twins named Jack and Cherry Pitchiner. Despite their strange last name, they seemed normal, however, I realised they aren't really.**

 **These pictures were taken on the day this article was published and it clearly shows flirtatious interactions between the two.**

 **This makes me feel uneasy being around them and uneasy about going to school. I know I speak for every other student when I say that two pupils who make everyone else uncomfortable in their school should not be allowed to stay.**

 **I urge people to keep away from them. I don't want younger children to be raised next to something so unnatural. I hope this article has brought the situation at the school to light.**

"What are the pictures?" Asked Cherry, feeling her stomach clench. Jack turned the phone with a disgusted look. There was a picture of them eating each others food and a picture of them exchanging the cookie in the back of class. There was also a picture of Jack giving Cherry a piggyback, with her head resting on his shoulder. "These photos are taken completely out of context!" Exclaimed Cherry. She looked back at the pictures and noticed something. She took the phone from Jack and scrolled to the top of the webpage. The look her face adopted was scary. Even though her powers were on 'lock' the temperature in the room decreased rapidly and the wind rushed through the window, making her hair raise and flap around. "I swear to Man In Moon, I will murder Newquest after I make him eat his own guts!"

Jack growled hearing the name, his eyes darkening dangerously as he remembered how Alex had harassed his little sister.

"Man In Moon?"

Cherry's hair fell and the wind died down. Jack's eyes returned to normal. All this talk about the article had completely distracted them from the reason they were there in the first place.

"The, um...the reason we came here so early has nothing to do with the article." Explained Jack. He exhaled quietly. He caught Cherry's gaze and she nodded. He continued. "This will sound..strange to say the least. But we promise it is the whole truth."

Susie noticed how Jack and Cherry had suddenly become shy, contrasting greatly with their earlier confident anger.

Jack began the story. "Just over 300 years ago, in 1684, I think, a man from the past of another universe was transported to Earth. He found himself wandering the streets of the humble Burgess village. This man was named Kozmotis Pitchiner. General of the Golden Age in the universe he came from. He had been fighting creatures called Fearlings in his universe but they were strong enough to send him here. He met a beautiful woman who was walking with her groceries. He immediately fell in love and before long, she returned his affections. The woman was Amelia West."

Cherry took over. "It wasn't long before they were married. Kozmotis settled into life in the village and they were happy. Soon after their wedding, they recieved news of their first child. There was a problem unfortunately. The baby was to be a girl. In the village at that time, the oldest child had to be male. If your first born is a female, she would be killed. Neither Kozmotis nor Amelia wanted their child to die for something she had no control over. Kozmotis decided to take the baby to his universe for a while but quickly remembered that only spirits could step foot on the planet he came from. So Kozmotis managed to get in contact with a powerful friend from his home universe."

Jack picked up where Cherry left off. "His friend cast a spell which did two things. One, it erased the memories of everyone in the village so they would forget about the pregnancy. Two, when the child was born, she was born a spirit. She was named Emily-Jane. Kozmotis took their daughter to his home planet and raised her. He always came to visit and about 10 years later, in 1695, there was news of Amelia's second pregnancy. Kozmotis left a now 10 year old Emily-Jane and stayed with Amelia throughout her pregnancy. This time, it was twins, the older being male. However, the boy had a serious illness and required attention 24/7."

"Kozmotis was going to offer to help look after the twins but he recieved news of the Fearlings power, which was stronger than before." Continued Cherry. "Because he was the lead General, he had no choice but to leave. He left a note and a special vocal recording device which allowed his wife to send spoken messages to him. He wanted to return after the battle but he was put in charge of guarding the horrible creatures. He told his wife to give the healthy child, their daughter, to her best friend. The girl grew up thinking that was her real mother. No one told the two they were twins. Amelia was told to marry another man to avoid being shunned for having a son without a husband. The second marriage wasn't technically valid because she hadn't divorced Kozmotis."

Jack knew what part of the story they were getting to so he quickly took over. "Using the special message sending device Kozmotis gave her, Amelia sent messages constantly. She secretly recorded the twins voices so her husband could hear them. She never listened to the messages, wanting them to be for Kozmotis only. That was a huge mistake. Kozmotis was listening to one of the messages and heard his daughter being abused by her 'mother'. He couldn't do anything about from the prison and he was scared she would be hurt more. The Fearlings heard this and one day imitated Kozmotis' daughter, making a shadow of a young girl. Kozmotis didn't know what the girl looked like but because of the voice, he quickly assumed it was the younger twin. He opened the cell to free his daughter only to be possessed by the weakened Fearlings. He became Pitch Black. Also known as the Boogeyman."

The twins paused their story, watching Susie's expression. The grown woman was shocked and near tears. She had an idea who the characters in the story were but she wanted to hear the whole thing before she said anything else.

Cherry sighed. Jack squeezed her hand to comfort her. She looked him in the eye. He nodded and she turned back to continue the tale.

"When the boy was quite young, he was accidentally left in the forest by his mother. He lay there crying. Two creatures called Pooka's found him. Pooka's are magical creatures that originated from a planet in Kozmotis' universe. They frequently explored Earth. They take the form of large anthropomorphic rabbits. The female Pooka was mother of the young male Pooka. The mother thought that maybe the boy had been abandoned so she decided to take him home with her. She got her son, Aster, to feed the boy. The feed had a special potion which made Aster and the boy siblings. However, she soon discovered that the boy's real mother was looking for him. She couldn't do anything about the potion. The effects cannot be reversed. She erased Aster's memories of the event and left the boy in the clearing she found him in. Sadly, when Kozmotis was possessed, he had no control over his powers and wiped out the whole Pookan race but one.

Over the years, the twins grew up to the age of 17, best friends, their next birthday fast approaching. The girl didn't know it was her birthday but it wouldn't be like that for long. Their real birthday was the day Amelia had planned to tell them of their relation. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. The boy had a step sister who he took ice skating on the nearby lake. The ice began to crack under his step sister and he saved her by swapping places on the ice with her. He drowned in the lake. His twin found out and went for a walk to clear her distressed mind. She was cornered by a bunch of hunting dogs and almost died but was saved by a little wolf cub who scared them off. He was hurt in the process and she took him home to tend to the wound. When she finished, the wolf cub didn't want to leave. She kept him, hiding him from her horrible stepmother. However, she found out anyway, two weeks later, and was going to beat her to a bloody pulp when there was a knock on the door. The girl quickly ran away on the wolf and arrived to a lake near the one in Burgess."

Jack took his turn, telling his part of this story.

"If we go back to the night the girl was attacked by the wolves, something happened at the lake. The Man in the Moon brought the boy back to life as a spirit of Winter, but he had no memory of his past life. He quickly found out that no mortal could see him because he needed to be believed in to be seen."

"Two weeks later, the night the girl ran away, she too was turned into a spirit of Winter, her wolf becoming immortalised with her. They were both isolated. The boy, unwillingly, the girl, by choice. 300 years later, the boy was chosen to become a Guardian of Childhood alongside the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy and the Sandman. Sometime during the 300 years of isolation, the Guardians had confronted Pitch who was ruling the Dark Ages by feeding off the fear of adults and children alike. The Guardians were chosen by Man In Moon and they weakened Pitch, thinking him defeated. They just began to focus on bringing their centres of Wonder, Hope, Dreams and Memories to the children of Earth, through Christmas, Easter, Dreamsand and collecting Teeth respectively. Pitch gained strength, learning how to corrupt the Sandman's golden Dreamsand and turn it into glittering black Nightmare Sand. He fooled them into coming together for possibly the first time since they defeated him. He destroyed the children's belief in them, the very thing that gives them strength. During the battle they had, the boy found his memories and remembered his past life. But he still didn't know the girl was his sister. He found his center which was Fun. He used it defeat Pitch again."

Jack started speaking again, the only one of the two who knew what happened next. "A few months later, the boy was going to celebrate his first birthday as a Guardian but there were disagreements between himself and the Easter Bunny. He ran away and was brainwashed by Pitch, who knew the boy was his son. He knew of he just told the kid, he wouldn't believe him so he brainwashed him into believing the claim that he was the boy's father. The Easter Bunny saved him and revived his memories. The boy wanted to kill Pitch for al the trouble he had caused, but the Easter Bunny stopped him and gently told him not to. While he was speaking, Pitch pulled out a dagger and made to stab the Easter Spirit but the boy pushed him aside, taking the blow himself. It killed him but he came back to life." This time, Cherry squeezed his hand comfortingly, and tried to take over, but Jack kept talking.

"Two months after that, the boy was invited to the Spirit's Christmas ball where he met the girl, not knowing they were twins. Pitch appeared again and told the Easter Bunny and the boy to look through their heritage. They found that Pitch was the boy's father and they discovered they were brothers. Because the Easter Bunny was in fact Aster, the only remaining of the Pooka race. Pitch kidnapped the girl, treating her pretty well. However, she was scared of him and literally began to freeze in fear. The Aster and the boy saved her but Pitch accidentally blinded his daughter temporarily. He tried to undo it, but trying to use the good in his heart gave the Fearlings enough time to take over him again. He attacked unknowingly, under the Fearlings. The Guardians and the girl defeated him and washed the Fearlings from his body. Pitch Black turned back into Kozmotis Pitchiner."

This time, Jack actually stopped and let Cherry talk. "The four grew close and lived a normal enough existence for spirits but then the twins found they had been turned back into humans for the first task of an old challenge known as the Test of Twins, something every twin spirit had taken part in and failed. The first task was for them to live life as humans for four months. Near the end of the four months, Kozmotis discovered a Fearling egg had hatched in the part of his soul that had stayed good as Pitch, slowly transforming him back into the Boogeyman. Now the twins are nearing the end of the first task and the moment they can use their powers they need to search for the Fearlings that were washed from Kozmotis' soul because they had trapped another spirit."

There was a moment of silence before Jack spoke the last sentence of their little story. "Those twins are us."

They expected Susie to be confused, or to not believe them. They didn't expect her to get up and hug them both tightly. "You poor, poor things," she said into their hair. "You're both so strong to be able to get through all that. I wouldn't of been able to, that's for sure."

"Y..You believe us?" Asked Cherry hesitantly.

Mrs. Bennett pulled away and replied. "Of course. You spoke with such detail and wisdom, it would be hard not to believe you. Don't either of you worry. I believe in you. You can do this."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bennett."

"No need for formality, Jack. Now I want you to promise me something."

"An autograph?" Asked Jack, smiling cheekily. Cherry elbowed her brother. "OW! I was just joking!"

"What did you want?" Inquired Cherry.

"I want you both to promise to visit regularly after the first task, while you are spirits with you family." Smiled Susie.

The twins grinned happily. "No problem!" The chorused.

"Did you have any questions?" Asked Jack. "Mind you, that was the shorter version of the story so we may of skipped something."

Susie pondered the question. "What happened to Emily-Jane?"

Jack smiled. "I'm proud to say that she is now none other then Mother Nature."

While Susie asked a few questions to Jack, Cherry walked towards the window and looked down at her hands. Her fears were proven when she saw black sand trickle from them. She took a deal breath and calmed herself down, watching it disappear as she did so. Jack still didn't know and she planned to keep it that way.

"Hey, Cherry!" Called Jack, gaining his little sister's attention. "What we gonna do about school? Everyone will probably believe the article."

Cherry turned and smirked. "We start killing their belief the same way Pitch tried. First, destroy the source. Then we destroy the one behind the source."


	12. Exposing Truths

**Guest Reviews:**

 **Picasso Penguin: Hope you enjoy this chapter! I've been working on this for ages!**

 **Yellowmimi98: You will find out soon, my friend. Soon.**

 **Hope you guys like this!**

 **R &R!**

* * *

Jamie, Cherry and Jack walked through the woods, heading towards the Burgess Lake, where the twins had promised to meet up with Bunny before school.

They were met by two grey furred friends.

"Dusk!" Exclaimed Cherry, surprised. She ran up and hugged her canine companion. "I thought you were busy in Greenland!" The wolf howled lightly and shrunk, turning around onto his back and wiggling his now short legs. Cherry giggled and tickled his stomach.

"Dusk wanted ta see how it went.." Said Bunny, referring to their 'chat' with Mrs. Bennett.

"She believed us first time." Said Jack, kneeling down to scratch Dusk behind the ear.

Aster looked at them in slight shock. "First time?! She must really trust ya both!"

"Was there another reason you wanted to see us here?" Asked Cherry, sitting on her knees. "You could've asked about the chat after school."

Bunny turned serious. "Yes. After school, meet me here. We can't go to the Warren or the Seasons Castle. If Kozmotis turns back into Pitch, he will hunt you down and we can't risk him finding ya. Emily's offered a secret place fur ya both ta stay. Only myself and Emily know the location. I'm taking ya there taday."

"We don't know Dad will turn ba-"

"Mate, we can't take any risks." Interrupted Aster, cutting off Jack's hopeful claim. "Ya both best be going." He said, to avoid anymore conversation on the topic. Cherry and Jack got up and began walking off with Jamie when Bunny called for them. "Wait! When ya pass the hole, stay away from it. It's dangerous. Jamie, make sure they listen!"

"Got it!" Replied Jamie before they walked away. He began to animatedly tell them about the new movie he had went to see the day before. "I was gonna go with you guys, but you didn't show up."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, kiddo." They went passed the Burgess and something came into view a little ways away.

They passed by the very hole they had been jumping in and out of for the last few months. The hole that lead home. Despite what Aster had said, Cherry couldn't help but bend forward to peer down. Jack pulled her by the arm and lead her away.

"You heard the Kangaroo! Stay away from the hole!" She looked back, allowing her brother to pull her across the woods. Jamie followed behind, and noticed Cherry gaining a contemplative expression. He would have to tell Jack. She was up to something.

It was their second last day, of the first challenge and of school. But both the twins could easily predict this would be the hardest.

They proudly walked side by side down the hall, ignoring all the questions about the article and on their relationship. Jack was trying so hard not to punch someone every time they tried to get their attention. But if he fought, it would most likely fuel the rumours.

They arrived at the class and no sooner then 5 seconds of them sitting, there was an announcement on the speakers, informing everyone of a sudden assembly. By this point, they were being avoided, people being too disgusted to be near them.

"Remember the plan?" Whispered Cherry to Jack as they walked significantly behind the rest of their class.

"Yeah. Hope you don't mind, but I've got a little something that I think might help."

"That's fine. Look. Let's sit there."

They slipped in to empty spaces next to Jamie once they were in the hall. Headmaster Dinkle stepped onto the stage and was greeted with immediate silence.

"Now, I'm going to get straight to the point. There is no way to sugar coat this. I was informed of an article written by a student in this school, which describes an inappropriate relationship between two students, and described the feelings this student felt about it. And I have no reason to doubt that many of you will feel the sam-"

"-but you should have reason not to trust the article!" There was a collective gasp as Cherry stepped onto the stage, soon followed by her brother and Jamie. "Everything written is a lie!" She shouted, everyone watching her. "Because Alex Newquest wanted revenge!"

"For what?!" Shouted a student in the crowd.

"'For what?!'" Repeated Jack, chuckling darkly. He stepped forward, gently pushing his sister aside. He ignored her confused expression and continued. "For what indeed! I'll tell you what for! Because he couldn't have my sister!"

Alex quickly stormed onstage and pointed at Jack furiously. "He's lying! He has no proof! He's just trying to hide the truth!"

"You've got it backwards, Newquest!" Hissed Jack. "I'm trying to expose the lie! And I have got proof!"

Jamie inserted a memory stick into the laptop used to project onto the screen. After a few clicks, a security camera footage played on the screen for the whole school to see. Cherry's hands flew to her mouth as she watched in shock.

Cherry stalked into view on the footage, holding a bunch of flowers. "Okay, Newquest. What's with the flowers?"

"So you finally worked it out." Everyone watched in horror as Alex backed Cherry into a wall. "I like you, Cherry." There were gasps of horror and disgust when Cherry tried to call for help and he slammed his lips into hers, silencing her.

Cherry fell to her knees as tears began to fall. Jamie stopped the video and ran up to her. Jack looked at his sister, upset, before turning back to his audience. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Alex had gone white.

"This bastard told my sister not to tell anyone about this and told her if she did, he would hurt me. He used her worried silence as an opportunity to tell everyone they were a couple. Even though Cherry always said it wasn't true, she never fought to prove it, not wanting to accidentally tell someone what happened. Soon Newquest here, took her to a karaoke club for a 'date' to fuel the rumours. However, my sister, being my sister, gathered the courage to embarrass him, and even went as far as to dump a drink on his head. Newquest was furious, so while we were mucking about, he took photos and made the article, to make it seem like she 'dumped' him to be with me."

"Lies!" Screamed Alex.

"Truth!" Shouted Cherry, standing up.

Jack and Jamie exchanged a look. ' _He's in for it now!'_

"It's the truth! How can you say it's a lie when it's so obvious!? Well, I'm not staying quiet anymore! Jack and I have had an..eventful life, to say the least." Her eyes flickered to her brother at that. "We came here to have a little change of pace. But if no one can handle a little bit of us mucking around, then you know there's a problem! I know many of you have siblings, so tell me now! Does anyone think it wrong when you prank them!?"

Silence.

"Are you judged for sharing food with your siblings!?"

Silence.

"Is it wrong if you give a sibling a piggyback!?"

Silence.

"Then why does that not include me and Jack!? Why is it wrong when we do it and not wrong when you lot do it!?" Angry tears flowed down in her frustration.

"I would be quiet now, Pitchiner." Said Alex, regaining his confidence. "No one believes you."

Jamie went up to Alex and looked the older dead in the eye. "I believe them." Jamie said in a low voice.

Pippa stood from her place in the sea of students. "I believe them."

The rest of what the Guardians called 'The Burgess Believers' stood. "We believe them." They announced simultaneously.

"I believe them."

"I believe them."

"I believe them."

Slowly, all the students stood, exclaiming the same thing.

"You see, Alex," Cherry began, wiping away her tears. "Belief is a powerful thing. The moment you have it, you're unstoppable. But only if you handle it correctly." She gestured to all of the people who stood. "You had the belief of these people before, but you don't know how to use it. We do. And today, we're going use it to expose the truth!"

"Well, with this new evidence I must apologise." Said the headmaster. "Rest assured, Alex will be punished."

"They're the ones who stole CCTV footage!" Shouted Alex desperately.

"They never stole it, I gave it to them." A man entered the hall and everyone's attention was turned to him. He wore a police uniform.

Jamie moved into the man's line of sight. "Hey, Uncle Jerry!"

Jerry tilted his head towards his nephew before continuing. "Jamie came to me before class this morning and got it from me. He was lucky I was in school today."

"Ya see, Alex. Our CCTV is monitored by the police. One policeman comes into school to monitor it. My uncle is one of them."

"If that's so, why didn't the police investigate it, or at least tell the teachers?" Shouted someone in the crowd.

"The day the footage was from, there was a security meeting, and they forgot to leave someone in charge of the footage." Replied Jerry, calmly.

"Back to class, everyone. Alex, come with me." With the headmaster's order, everyone filed out.

"Jamie!" Jerry called. The trio headed towards him. "Well done, you three." He praised. "You managed to get justice with one piece of evidence. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but why did Jamie get the footage?" Asked Cherry, confused.

"When you were talking to Bun-Aster," Jack quickly corrected, remembering who was with them. "I told Jamie to get it."

"But when did you find it? You've been with me the whole ti-"

"-No, I wasn't. When Alex declared you a couple, I found it a bit fishy. Jamie told me his uncle could show us the CCTV footage and after a bit of poking, we found it."

"Uncle Jerry never saw it though, he wasn't in the room when we found it." Jamie quickly interjected, when he saw Cherry's eyebrow rise.

"You've known for that long?" Cherry asked quietly, turning to face her brother.

"Yeah." Was his short reply.

"But you never mentioned it. I thought you didn't know. I-"

"-I didn't tell you anything because you were already so stressed out, and I didn't know how you'd react. So I kept quiet."

Without warning, he wrapped his long lanky arms around his twin. She fell into the embrace and sobbed. "I have a little plan to get back at him, but we need to wait until we...uh..'leave'."

Jerry turned his attention from the kids to his watch. "You three better head off to class. Jamie, I'll drop you off. It was nice meeting you two."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, too." Said Jack, shaking Jerry's hand. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem. Let's go, Jamie."

Uncle and nephew went in one direction, and brother and sister went in the other.

The day passed without anymore fuss, just the occasional congratulations from other students.

They met up with Jamie at the end of the day and all walked through the Burgess Woods, laughing happily.

They found Aster and waved goodbye to Jamie, before their older brother opened a tunnel beneath them. They shouted in surprise and soon arrived at their destination. The twins were ready to shout at Bunny for the surprise tunnel when they realised they weren't in the Warren or the Seasons Castle.

"Bunny, where are we?" Asked Jack in awe.

It was a small garden, but it was a sight to behold. The garden was a lush green and was bordered by blue and white roses. There was a small waterfall at the side which was crystal clear. It made a small river which flowed down the garden. There was a small rise which had two flower like tents. One light blue. One dark blue.

"This is one of those hidden places Emily has, that I was telling you about this morning. Only me and Emily know where in the world this is."

"But what if we are found?" Jack inquired. "How can we leave if we don't know how to get here in the first place?"

Bunny gestured them to follow him. Behind the waterfall, there was a store of North's snow globes.

"Ya just use these. If ya wanna come back here, it's a bit different than normal."

"Different, how?" Cherry questioned, a curious tone in her voice.

"Ya know yar staff necklaces?"

The twins simultaneously looked down at their trusty staffs which hung from their necks.

"Ya bring a snow globe up so it's touching the staff and say 'home.' That will bring ya here."

"Got it!" They replied.

Aster lead them to the tents and pointed at the light blue one. "That one's yours, Cherry and the other's Jack's." They quickly peaked inside and found it was a bit bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. There was a small bed in each 'room' as well as a bedside table and a wardrobe. When they opened the wardrobe, they found the clothes they had left at Jack's treehouse, where they slept before.

"I got yar clothes after I saw ya this mornin'." Explained Bunny. "I'll be back in a bit ta give ya both somethin' ta eat." Without another word, Aster made a tunnel and left.

Cherry changed into a blue and black plaid shirt and black leggings, pulling her hair into a high ponytail with a plain black hairband.

Jack just wore a white t-shirt and jeans.

When they had changed their clothes they sat in Jack's new 'room', playing a game of twenty questions.

"If you had to choose between Jamie and Sophie, who would you pick?" Jack asked.

"Sophie." Cherry answered instantly. "If you had one song to describe any point of your life, which would it be and why?"

"Hmm.." Jack contemplated the question. "That's a good question. I think I'd pick 'Talking to the Moon' by Bruno Mars, because all those years I quite literally spent talking to MiM."

"Interesting answer."

"I ask the same question. Song and why."

Cherry bit her lip as she thought about it. "I think 'Faded' by Alan Walker." She sighed before continuing. "Because after you died, I felt like a part of me died with you. I felt like I had 'faded.'

Jack pulled her into an embrace, silently comforting her. When she eventually pulled away, he spoke.

"I'm here now. Even if I wasn't before and I swear I will look after you." He pulled her into another hug and whispered into her hair. "I lost one baby sister, I'm not about to lose another."

"I'm hardly a baby." Cherry chuckled, though it was forced.

"You'll always be my baby sister to me."

After a while, they untangled themselves and sat quietly. "If I ever did something I'm not allowed, would you be angry?"

Jack looked up and her brown eyes were looking into his, curiously searching for the truth. "Maybe a little. But I would never be angry for long."

Aster came by a while later and the two twins hugged him upon his arrival. Jack let go quickly, but Cherry wouldn't. Eventually, Aster convinced her to hold his hand while he prepared dinner for them.

She didn't let go for the whole of dinner.

After they ate, she tugged him into her temporary 'room'.

"Alright, Snowflake. What's up?"

"It's getting worse!" She whispered so Jack wouldn't hear from outside. She revealed her hands, which were in some fingerless gloves. She pulled them off and black sand was bubbling from them. Aster held her by her shaking shoulders and gave her some instructions.

"Just breath. In. Hold it. Hold it. Now out from yar nose. That's it. Just relax, Snowflake. Breath again." They continued in this manner until she was calm and the sand was no longer there. "Seems like it happens when yar really stressed. Ya need ta keep yar emotions in check."

"But if doesn't make any sense. He was Kozmotis when I was born, so I couldn't have inherited it."

Aster ran an agitated paw over his ears. "I don't have a clue. But it seems like it doesn't affect the challenge if ya use it. Just..try ta avoid it."

After her final calming breath, she nodded. "Got it. Thanks." She gave him one more hug before he left. She changed into her pyjamas and jumped into bed. Jack came in and found his sister asleep. He smiled gently and tucked her in. He gave her a small kis on the forehead.

"Love ya, little sis."

He left and went to sleep himself. Tomorrow was the last day of the challenge. Who knew what was going to happen?


	13. The Three Pitchiners

**This took me forever, but I have to say it was worth it! I don't know if I'll be able to update any of my other stories before my trip to DisneyLand, but I'll try my best!**

 **(Also I posted a new YouTube video if anyone's interested. (Username is Cherry Winter) (Thanks in advance if anyone checks it out.))**

 **R &R**

* * *

Cherry and Jack got ready quickly and met each other by the waterfall.

"What's with the gloves?" Jack asked, looking up from his drawing.

"Nothing." Cherry answered quickly. She made to get up when-

"Don't move!"

"What? Why?"

Jack looked up at her before looking back down at his sketchbook. "Because I said so."

"You're not my mother." Whined Cherry, wanting to go get her bag.

"Yes, but I'm still your older brother. Now sit still."

After 10 minutes he pulled his pencil away from the page with a flourish.

"There!" He announced, obviously happy with the results.

"Can I see?" Requested Cherry, coming over to peak.

Jack quickly moved the page from view. "No way! It's a surprise! I haven't coloured it yet." That said, he gathered his stuff and went to his temporary room and called, "Shout when Bunny's here!"

Cherry sighed and went to gather her stuff. When she came out, a hole appeared, and a familiar rabbit popped out. "Aster's here!" Yelled Cherry, going to greet the Pooka with a hug. Jack ran out, bag on back and sketchbook strangely absent. "Where's that notepad of yours?" Cherry asked, stepping back to let Aster make another tunnel.

"It's a sketchbook! And it's back inside. Can't have you seeing it." Quipped Jack. He noticed Cherry's gaze flicker to her bag then to the waterfall, before looking back at Aster.

"Ready ta go?"

Without answering, Cherry leaped through.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked.

"She's probably excited fur the furst task ta finish." Lied Bunny, thinking he knew why their younger sister had left so abruptly. However, he wasn't right.

When they made it to Burgess, they found Jamie already waiting for them, muffins from his mother in his hand. He tossed one to both of the twins, Cherry grabbing her's with a 'Thanks,' and Jack catching it in his mouth. He raised his arms victoriously and high-fived Jamie.

Aster chuckled. He mentioned offhandedly, "By the way, ma surprise is ready." The twins looked towards him excitedly asking him to reveal it. "Ya'll see it later." He said above them.

"Aww." They groaned, waving goodbye as they left for the final day of the first challenge. Jamie again noticed Cherry looking at the hole thoughtfully. He was quickly distracted, however, by Jack's questions about Mrs Bennett.

* * *

They arrived at the school and noticed people crowded around something. For the sake that Jamie see over most people's head like they could, the trio of brunettes pushed their way past the crowd and found four people fighting. One was none other than Alex Newquest.

Jack, Jamie and Cherry quickly got to work. The latter two pulled two of the unidentified students away while Jack pulled Newquest by the arms viciously. The last guy fell to the ground, exhausted. Cherry and Jamie let go of the guys they were holding who both thanked them before helping their friend to his feet.

"Guys!?" Jack yelled. "A little help here!" While his sister and best friend had been helping the other pupils, Alex had tried every way possible to escape Jack's hold on him. While countless battles had meant Jack was quite strong, the constant thrashing of his victim was tiring him out.

"Does anyone know what the fight was about?" Asked Cherry, her eyes scanning over the crowd looking for someone with the answers they needed. The three other guys that had been involved in the fight stepped forward and scowled at Newquest before they answered.

"We used to be his friends but after yesterday, we told him we wanted nothing to do with him if that's how he treats women." The first guy answered.

"He threatens to make sure our secrets are leaked to everyone, and we told him we couldn't care less." The second guy continued.

"When we try to walk away to report him to a teacher, he grabs Brian," the third guy pointed to the second guy. "by the collar and when me and Francis try to help him get away, he starts punching us as well."

With a thoughtful expression, Cherry thanked them and indicated for Jack and Jamie to follow. They went to the Headmaster's office and when they knocked, the door opened immediately.

When Headmaster Dinkle saw the frustrated Alex being held by Jack, he ushered everyone in. Jamie explained what happened, while Jack was busy guarding the door. Cherry went up to Jack while Jamie was explaining and asked Jack a question, but it wasn't in English.

"Ego non potest esse nisi unum mirum videre eum tamen hic, ius?" (I can't be the only one surprised to see him here, right?)

Jack's eyes widened when he heard her speaking in Latin, but when she inconspicuously indicated to the angered Alex, he smirked and answered.

"Nulla non es. Nam consentaneam rationes." (No you're not. For rightful reasons.)

Jamie finished his explaination and Headmaster Dinkle sighed. "I was going to give you a smaller punishment after what was revealed yesterday, Alex. But I'm afraid I cannot let my students be intimidated into thinking their secrets will be revealed. I therefore have no choice but to exclude you."

"What!?" Alex snapped. "My father-"

"Has no powers over my decision." Interrupted Headmaster Dinkle.

10 minutes later, Alex's displeased father was informed and arrived at the school. He apologised to the Headmaster for his son's abysmal behaviour, before turning his attention to the twins.

"Words cannot emphasise how sorry I am about what my son did." While he was talking to the both of them, they both knew it was directed to Cherry.

"No worries," smiled Cherry. "As long as my brother's around, I'm not worried."

"Awww." Said Jack, slinging an arm over her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll protect you, sis."

"I was talking about Aster." Cherry smirked, moving away and making Jack fall to the ground in a grumbling heap. After exchanging a few more words with the Headmaster, Mr Newquest left, his son fearful for the punishment he would most likely receive.

"We should get to class." Jamie said as they watched the car disappear.

"Jamie. Could you go ahead? There is someone who would like to see Cherry and Jack." Jamie nodded and left, reminding them to meet him at break. Headmaster told the twins to follow him, as he lead them down to the visitor entrance.

When they made it, they found a tall, muscular man, with brown hair reaching his shoulders and tanned skin. He wore jeans and a white vest that exposed his upper arms. Familiar flower-like tattoos in a dark blue adorned them. He wore a bandana of the same colour. Over his shoulders, he wore a simple holster and, with a bit of straining, Jack and Cherry could see boomerangs. His arms were crossed and his bright green eyes sparkled.

"No way!" They both breathed, unable to believe their eyes.

Aster smirked. "Surprise."

"I'll leave you to it." Headmaster Dinkle left the dumbstruck twins with their brother.

"I'm speechless." Jack said after a while, breaking the silence.

"That's a first." Replied Aster, without missing a beat. Jack frowned and stuck his tongue out as Cherry ran forward and hugged him.

"Is this your surprise?" Cherry asked, excitedly.

"Yep." Was the short reply.

Jack stood behind, looking at Aster and fainting boredom. "Not bad, Kangaroo."

Aster chuckled as he lifted Cherry onto his shoulders. "Yar just jealous that I look better than ya as a spirit and a human."

"Pfft. You wish." Jack's expression betrayed him completely.

"I thought girls obsessed over their looks and guys tease them. Not the other way."

Ignoring the statement, Aster said, "I'm only allowed ta stay until yar lunch break. There's a meeting later."

"Don't I need to go as well?" Asked Jack, his eyebrows pinched. "Why are you guys holding it during school?"

"North said. Anyways, I'll tell you what happened later." Aster peered upward at his little sister, who was amusing herself by playing with his hair. "Where to, Sheila?"

Jack and Cherry shared a groan. "History."

"Lead tha way." As Jack walked in front, Cherry bent down from Aster's shoulder so she was by his ear.

"Why are you here? The truth."

"Thought ya could use a little reassurance." Aster answered quietly. Cherry looked down to her hands and then the the brunette on who's shoulders she sat.

She hugged his neck. "Thanks."

Jack took them to the classroom and told Cherry to go in first while he had a word with Bunny.

"No showing off." Said Jack, getting straight down to business. "And under no circumstances mention being part of the Guardians. If anyone asks what you do, tell them you work for an elite group that I'm training for. Got it?"

Aster gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir." Jack rolled his eyes and entered the room, taking a seat by Cherry. When Aster walked in, the room was filled with hushed whispers and many of the girls became flustered.

After exchanging a note with the teacher, Aster sat at the back of the class, ignoring the stares that followed him.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Today, we will be learning about the Blizzard of '68..."

Jack, Cherry and Aster shared a look. "Oh boy." Cherry sighed as the teacher began to drone on.

"Does anyone know anything about it?"

Jack sheepishly raised his hand and said, "I know quite a bit about it."

"Is that so?"

"Trust me. He does." Aster pulled all the concentration back towards him as he walked up to the front. "And so do I." Aster began talking about events leading up to the blizzard, and for the first time, all of the students enjoyed their history lesson.

Once the lesson finished, Cherry told the boys to go ahead. She went to her locker and found her geography book. Some of the girls from her class approached her. "Did you see that guy came into our class?" Swooned one.

"Yeah, I saw him alright. Because he taught us about the Blizzard of '68."

She was ignored as they continued gushing. "Did you see his muscles?"

"His accent is so sexy."

"I loved the bandana and the tattoos. It just screams 'bad boy', doesn't it?"

"Did you see the thing he had strapped over his shoulder. So original."

"What do you think, Cherry?"

Cherry slammed her locker shut. "First of all, that 'thing' he had on, is called a holster. Secondly, he looks like he normally does, just less wild."

The girls all stopped and looked at her. "What do you 'like he normally does'?" Asked one.

"Do you know him?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Hell no! He's in, like, his twenties! And he's my brother!"

Silence fell.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a lesson and two brothers to get to." Cherry left the girls in a stunned silence. They followed behind like scolded puppies.

* * *

"... did I tell you about showing off?" Whispered Jack to Aster as Cherry slipped into her seat.

Cherry was about to ask what they were talking about, but when Jack started a rant under his breath, she decided against it.

The lesson passed quickly, as did break. Soon, they were out on the field for PE.

"Today, we will be doing a few competitions." Announced the coach. He pointed to the 5 challenges and named each one. "Combat with a 'weapon' of your choice, running, climbing, skipping and parkour. You can only do two. Quickly decide." Aster went to sit on the bench to watch, but the coach shouted, "You too, big guy!"

The twins snorted at Aster's groan. "Yar both too much trouble. Honestly! Tha things I do fur ya!"

"What are you two gonna do?" Asked Jack, looking over the courses. His eyes lit up when he saw two sticks at the combat area. Quickly, he pointed this out to Cherry, who grinned.

"Combat is one, for all of us." Cherry said, being met with nods of agreement. "What else?"

"I'm climbing." Jack announced, promptly.

"Good idea, 'cause now ya won't feel ashamed when I beat ya at the race."

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Muttered Jack darkly.

Cherry giggled at the banter and looked towards one of the competitions with interest. "I'm doing parkour." She said confidently. Aster was about to protest when he saw Jack mouthing, 'trust-her'. Instead he wished her luck as the coach came back. They started with the skipping race, which every girl but Cherry took part in.

Climbing was the next one. Jack was up against half of the girls and several boys. They had to climb to the top of the climbing wall and ring one of the bells to win.

The whistle blew and they were off. Others cheered for their friends but Aster and Cherry kept silent. If they called his name, he would get distracted and lose his footing.

He was almost at the top when one of the foot holds gave way underneath him. He hung there, only one hand keeping him in the air. He looked around him and evaluated his situation.

The girls were near the bottom, so he didn't have to worry about them. But one of the boys were gaining quickly. He saw another hand hold at the top, not too far, but just out of arms reach. "Come on!" Yelled Aster, smirking as he saw Jack stiffen. Jack growled. He would show that stuck up Kangaroo. Feeling his competitive side get to him, he used the adrenaline to pull himself up to the next handhold, quickly sitting at the top of the climbing wall, and ringing the bell.

"Yes!" The twins and Aster cried. The latter caught Jack as he jumped down, high-fiving him the moment his feet were planted on the ground.

"Next up! Parkour!" Cherry walked up and smirked when she saw she was against one girl and three boys. It was too easy. The whistle was blown and she was off. She hurdled over a few large logs and swung over a puddle using a tree branch, ignoring the rope that was hanging from it. She then did a few elaborate backward flips, laughing when the girl fell in the puddle, watching in awe. She had to jump over a large post to reach the bell. She ran forward, gaining speed and momentum.

Suddenly, one of the boys appeared and decided to shove her to the ground. She looked at the guy murderously, realising she couldn't make the jump without some sort of boost. As the boy got closer to the post, an idea bubbled up and she ran, not too fast, but not slowly either. What she was about to do was risky.

As soon as he leapt to make the jump, so did she, flipping off the top of his head to sail over the post and ring the bell.

"That's our sister!" Jack yelled, running up and giving her a celebratory noogie, ignoring her laughed protests. Aster picked her up and spun her around. He happily chucked her in the air, momentarily frightening her. He then had to put her down because it was time for the race. "I forgot you were so good." Jack said, walking to watch the race. Aster was to start once everyone had passed the halfway point.

The shrill whistle filled the air as the rest of the girls and quite a lot of boys, took off. Aster hummed as he waited for the second whistle. It took a while, but once the whistle was blown, you could consider the race over. He zoomed past the other racers, appearing as nothing more than a blur. He finished before anyone realised he started.

"4.67. New record, Koala." Cherry said, stopping the stopwatch she had used.

"Ha. Beat that, Jackie boy!" Aster said to Jack who pulled a face.

"You got lucky." Jack said, refusing to admit Bunny was faster than him.

"Of course." Mocked Aster, getting a slap on the arm in return.

Finally, it was time for the combat. The three siblings and four other boys we're going to compete.

"How will this work?" One of the boys asked the coach.

"Simple. Cherry doesn't do it so it's fair."

"What!?" Surprisingly, it was Aster, and not Cherry, who spluttered in shock. "Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean she can't PA k a wallop! And if it really miffs ya, I'll be on her team so I'll 'balance' her out."

After a little more discussion, it was the four boys against the siblings. Everyone on the boys team had picked a sword. Aster. Cherry and Jack had picked up a stick each. The coach told them that they had to disarm everyone in the opposing team to win.

The whistle blew for the last time and the fight ensued. At first, they were dodging the haphazard swings of the swords. When Jack had to bend backwards to avoid one, he decided it was time to go from defensive to offensive. He used the stick to pole vault behind one of the boys and he kicked him. Without waiting, he pulled the sword from the guy's hand and tossed it aside. Cherry saw this and decided to follow suite.

She used the stick to knock the guy she was fighting over the head. Quickly taking advantage of his dazed state, Cherry swept the stick on the ground, tripping the guy up. A quick flip later, his sword was back in the pile it had started in. Aster wasn't fairing as well as the twins, however. This was his first time fighting as human, and instinct made him want to pull out his boomerangs and chase his enemy on all fours. At least the twins hadn't completely changed creature and we're both used to fighting with sticks.

He was struggling until he saw Cherry flip over the guy she was fighting. An idea formed. He threw the stick like his boomerang and it spun around, giving the remaining two a blow to the stomach. Jack and Cherry lunged forward and pulled the swords from their weakened grasp.

The coach announced their victory and the grinning siblings shared a smile as everyone cheered. Jack went to put the weapons away and Aster took as it an opportunity to talk to Cherry.

"How we been, Snowflake?"

Cherry beamed as she lifted her hands to show her bare hands. She had taken off her gloves much earlier in the day. "Not a grain." She told him happily, glad she didn't need to worry about it getting out of control.

"Are ya sure ya'll be ok when I go? If ya want, I can get North ta postpo-"

"-It's fine." Interrupted Cherry. "You go. We'll see you later."

He gave her a hug and high-fived Jack (who had just returned) one last time before he left.

"Shall we get lunch?" Jack questioned, the competitions having completely dilapidated his energy.

"I have something important to do." Cherry told him.

"Oh." Jack said, not knowing how to respond. "I'll see you in class then."

"Say hi to Jamie for me." Cherry walked back outside with her bag slung over her shoulder. The field was empty. She stalked across to the gates and quickly slipped past, heading in the direction of the Burgess Forest.

A little while later, she arrived at the hole. The one that lead home. Images of a disappointed Aster and Jack filled her head. She almost turned back. But she didn't. She needed answers.

"Please forgive me." She whispered, before jumping down.


End file.
